galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meganulon
Meganulon, also known as Meganula, are giant Carboniferous dragonflies that first appeared in Rodan. Appearance In their larval stage, the Meganula resemble giant caterpillar-like larvae with very large bulbous eyes, pincer-like mouths, and two very large pincer-tipped arms. In their Meganula stage, they resemble very large dragonflies, but retain the large pincer arms of their previous stage. History Showa Series Rodan The Meganulons were awakened by mining operations in Kitamatsu, in Kysushu Prefecture of Japan. The Meganulons began brutally killing miners, leading the townspeople to mistakenly believe one of the miners was murdering the others. A Meganulon finally revealed itself when it wandered into the village and attacked the villagers. Local police officers fired at it, but their bullets had no effect. The Meganulon killed an officer and then fled back into the mines. Shigeru, one of the miners, led a team of armed police officers into the mine in search of the Meganulon. They managed to kill it by running it over with a mine cart, but accidentally caused an avalanche, which trapped Shigeru in a large cavern. Inside the cavern, Shigeru saw dozens of Meganulons, as well as a giant egg, which hatched into the monster Rodan. Rodan proceeded to eat all of the Meganulons, before flying out of the cavern. Millennium Series Godzilla vs. Megaguirus After the G-Graspers (an anti-Godzilla branch of the J.S.D.F.) test fired their miniature black hole gun, the Dimension Tide, they opened a small wormhole, a rip in space and time. A queen Meganula flew through the wormhole and into the present-day. The creature laid an egg and flew back into the wormhole. A young boy witnessed the Meganula fly past, and went outside to investigate. There, he discovered the strange egg and brought it back to his room. The egg began to grow in size and ooze a bizarre fluid. The boy panicked and dropped the egg in the sewers beneath Tokyo, where it began to release countless smaller eggs. The eggs hatched into several Meganulons, which began operating in the sewers to flood the city and make it more habitable for them. One Meganulon came to the surface in search of food, and killed and fed on a young couple in an alley, before scaling the side of a building and molting into a Meganula. Soon, the streets of Tokyo became completely flooded, while Meganulons began surfacing and molting into Meganula. The Meganula detected an energy source on nearby Kiganjima Island, and flew to retrieve it. The energy source was none other than Godzilla, who fought back fiercely when the Meganula swarmed him. The G-Graspers meanwhile fired the Dimension Tide at the island, which killed several of the Meganula and temporarily buried Godzilla underground. The surviving Meganula that had managed to steal some of Godzilla's energy returned to Tokyo and dove into the waters beneath the streets. There, their massive queen lay stationary, waiting for energy. The Meganula transferred their energy to the queen before dying. Afterwards, the queen shed her exoskeleton and transformed into a giant Meganula-Godzilla hybrid monster called Megaguirus. Abilities Meganulons possess remarkable strength, and are able to easily toss an adult human around like a toy. They are also resistant to bullets, and even were able to withstand the extreme heat from Godzilla's dorsal plates for a brief period of time. As Meganula, these creatures are able to absorb the energy of another creature through their sting, and then transfer it to their queen. Appearances Film * Rodan (First appearance) * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus Video Games * Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Comic Books * Godzilla: Rulers of Earth * Godzilla: Cataclysm Notes * The Meganulons' name comes from Meganeura, a real type of gigantic dragonfly that lived during the Carboniferous period. Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Hive Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Movie Creatures Category:Forest Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Haruo Nakajima Category:Paleozoic Creatures